


For the World's More Full of Weeping Than You Can Understand

by archeoptah



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales, Hints of Akio/Anthy, Slightly experimantal, stories about stories, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Анфи знает истории, которые неведомы Утэне.





	For the World's More Full of Weeping Than You Can Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the World's More Full of Weeping Than You Can Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036020) by [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k). 



> Один из вариантов перевода названия: «Ибо ты не понимаешь, как печальна жизнь» (строчка из стихотворения У.Йейтса «Похищенное дитя» в переводе Анны Блейз).

Отори состоит из историй. (Это правда, вводящая в заблуждение. У каждого _человека_ своя история, у Анфи уж тем более.) Старых преданий о временах, когда мир был полон магии и мифические существа ходили среди людей. (Однажды в сказке была богиня, которая очень сильно любила своего брата.)  
Утэна думает, что понимает истории Отори. Она думает, что знает их. (Однажды в сказке отважный принц спас прекрасную принцессу, и они жили долго и счастливо.) Она не понимает. Она не видит, потому что увиденное будет слишком пугающим.  
Утэна добра. Утэна эгоистична. Утэна храбра, глупа и, ох, смертна. Иногда у Анфи возникает желание сжать руки на её горле. Иногда Анфи хочется увести Утэну так далеко, чтобы их никто не нашёл, чтобы никто не смог снова причинить им _боль_.  
(Однажды в сказке королева фей полюбила белокурого смертного юношу.)  
Анфи всё ещё время от времени читает сказки. Хотя может этого не делать. Она знает их все наизусть. (Знает костьми и плотью, пронзённой мечами.) Но иногда она скучает по этому виду боли. Отвлечение от иных видов или, может быть, просто другой способ повернуть нож.  
Утэна опускается рядом с Анфи.  
— Что читаешь?  
— Сказки, Утэна-сама.  
Утэна расцветает.  
— Я люблю сказки. Почитаешь какую-нибудь вслух?  
Анфи изображает самую ослепительную из своих улыбок.  
— Конечно.  
Она начинает «Пёструю шкурку» сначала. Выражение лица Утэны быстро меняется по мере прочтения.  
— Химэмия, это ужасно! Должно быть, ты не так читаешь, — Утэна опускает взгляд на страницу. — Это не может быть настоящей сказкой. Принцесса... и её отец... — она качает головой.  
— Это не такая уж редкая тема, — отмечает Анфи. — А эта по крайней мере заканчивается счастливо.  
Утэна вновь качает головой.  
— Химэмия, сказки должны быть _хорошими_.  
Анфи ободряюще улыбается.  
— Конечно, Утэна-сама. — (Однажды в сказке была девочка, которая не могла постоять за себя.) — Ты проголодалась? Я могу сделать колотый лёд.  
Утэна изображает снисходительную улыбку.  
— Конечно, Химэмия, спасибо. — Её настроение меняется, она больше не думает о случившемся.  
Этого и ожидала Анфи. В начале их помолвки Анфи не стала бы открываться настолько сильно, но сейчас она знает, что Утэна забудет обо всём, что не вписывается в её картину мира.  
(Однажды в сказке жил принц, которому был неведом страх.)  
Анфи повторяет про себя, что наивность Утэны ей во благо. Она старается не обращать внимания на ту часть себя, которая желает, чтобы Утэна наконец перестала смотреть на сложившийся у неё образ Анфи и заметила её настоящую, со всеми её недостатками.  
(Однажды в сказке была злая королева. Однажды в сказке была уродливая ведьма. Однажды в сказке они являлись единым целым.)  
Смертные, однажды вошедшие в мир сказок, обычно не находят пути обратно. Может быть необычайно трудно покинуть Отори. Действительно, многие студенты продолжат свой путь, ничего не потревожив, ничего не изменив, ибо они сами никто. Другие оставят частицу своей души за собой и никогда не поймут тихой постоянной боли. А третьи? Они никогда не уйдут по-настоящему. (Однажды в сказке был компьютер, который, как человек, хотел подарить возлюбленному вечность.) Анфи не любит думать о том, к какой категории относится Утэна.  
(Потому что уже знает. Однажды в сказке не было счастливого конца.)  
Утэна болтает об обеде, об учителях или о всём, что придёт на ум, и Анфи старается не находить в этом утешения. Она старается держаться жёстко и холодно. Ей _нужно_ быть такой. Мечи так остры, и их столь много. Анфи не сломалась за всю вечность. Она не может дать слабину сейчас. (Это ложь, она уже давно сломалась. Однажды в сказке была девочка, которая лгала.)  
Ни один смертный не должен доверять сказочному существу, но они делают это снова и снова. Другие думают, что могут победить фей в игре по своим правилам, но редко всё идёт так, как хотят люди. Анфи видела, как приходят и уходят эти неудавшиеся мошенники. Они справляются не лучше, чем глупцы в долгосрочной перспективе.  
Утэна, конечно же, целиком и полностью глупа. В ней нет хитрости, плутовства. Лишь наивное безрассудство и отсутствие мыслей о последствиях. (Однажды в сказке смертные пришли во владения фей, не зная, что могут потерять.)  
Утэна не первая, кого завлекли. Она не станет последней. И она не будет знать правды о том, где она, пока не станет слишком поздно. В этом уловка.  
(Однажды в сказке была чудесная страна фей. Однажды в сказке была мрачная история, чтобы рассказать.)  
— Ты выглядишь целиком ушедшей в мысли.  
Анфи одаривает Утэну своей обычной улыбкой.  
— Не слишком, Утэна-сама.  
В ответ Утэна смотрит проницательным взглядом, чуждо выглядящим на её лице.   
— Ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне о всём, о чём думаешь, правда? Если захочешь.  
— Конечно.  
Утэна вздыхает.  
— Просто... знай об этом.  
(Однажды в сказке была девочка, которая жила на вершине очень высокой башни, на которую никто не мог взобраться. И она хотела, чтобы так и оставалось.)  
Ночью Анфи уходит от постели Утэны и старается поверить в то, что не оставляет там также и своё сердце. Она делает, что должно.  
(Почему гордая Титания терпела жестокость Оберона? Кому знать, как не самой Титании?)  
Днём Анфи готовит печенье и иногда не помнит, не забыла ли про яд. Действительно ли печенье на вкус как горький миндаль? Есть ли в чае сладкий свинцовый яд? Анфи надеется, что это так. Она отпивает ещё один глоток чая, смачивая язык. Она улыбается Утэне, на этот раз действительно желая этого. Она прикусывает губу и пробует яд на вкус, подозревая, что яд в ней самой. Она улыбается шире.  
(Однажды в сказке, однажды в сказке, однажды в...)


End file.
